Maps frequently include incorrect information. Map based routing systems, which provide directions as a sequence of maneuvers to follow a route from an origin to a destination, have increased the noticeability of incorrect information in maps. As a result, most map providers attempt to revise incorrect map information and, recently, some map providers have even permitted end users to make suggestions for map corrections.
While inaccuracies in maps have been addressed, missing signage along a route is still a problem. Errors in following a route due to missing signage can lead to very frustrating experiences for users. Maps seldom, if ever, identify signage in the diagrammatic representations shown therein. It is assumed that the proper governmental or private entity responsible for the features shown on the map will also provide and maintain signage to identify such features. Often, however, signage may not be present to identify one or more maneuvers of the route to a user. A user following directions provided by a routing system may get lost, not because of incorrect map information, but because one or more of the sequence of maneuvers that the user is to follow are not indicated by signage.